


Pledge Week

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Pledge Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York and North both want a new student for their frat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge Week

**Author's Note:**

> For RVBSJ Bonus Round 1: Alternate Universes.

“Dibs.”

Theodore, better known as North to his frat brothers, and to his boyfriend Marcus York, looked up from his book and frowned at said boyfriend. 

“Dibs?”

York smiles and points, and North followed the pointing finger toward a guy in a gray hoodie staring at a poster advertising Delta Tau Delta. 

“You don't get to call dibs on a student,” North sighs. “You just...”

“Dibs,” York insists, grinning. “I just did it. There it is. Bam.”

“It's entirely possible that the Deltas aren't his kind of people,” North sighs. “He could be more suitable for Theta Chi.”

“Yeah, because everyone wants to...”

North reachs across and pinched his boyfriend's shoulder. “Fine. A bet. If I get him to pledge Theta, you are my slave for a week.”

“Dude, you know I like the collar, all you have to do is...”

He raises his finger and wags it at York, catching the other man's attention and smiling. “For a week, you have to help me with anything Theresa needs. And I'll let her know that she'll be tormenting you. So I promise there will be things to do.”

That earns him a terribly fearful look. “Okay, but... If I get him to go Delta, then I'll. Oh shit. No. No no no no.”

North looks back toward the small man who was smiling up at Maine and CLEARLY flirting with him, and North grit his teeth. 

“Whatever else happens, we can't let him pledge Sigma Phi Epsilon,” York insists. 

Absolutely, North agrees silently with his boyfriend. No matter what else he couldn't let Maine win. 

“God he's cute,” York mumbles, and North grins. 

Yeah, that was part of the reason too.


End file.
